Batman Beyond SyFy, slight AU
by stukie208
Summary: A SyFy set in a slight AU of the Batman Beyond universe. First attempt at Fan Fic so I hope you all enjoy.


Prologue

Some ware in Florida..

San Domingo super-max, solitary confinement. Two hundred feet below the Florida keys. A place where chiggers and parasites seam to be a comfort and light is all but a memory.

The door of the cell slid open far to slow, letting the sliver of orange light crawl its way across the cell floor. A half inch of water spilled out of the cell accompanied by the sour scent of mold and foot rot, a leak in the plumbing.

A man stood silhouetted by the harsh orange light. He stood as tall as the ceiling, legs apart and arms spread in anticipation of violence. He spoke with his voice masked and so low that it was difficult for the human ear to register.

"What is the state of the prisoner?" The shadow lumbered.

"Conscious, but we expect minimum of two weeks ICU before informed consent can be given." A voice from the walls responded.

The man paused for a long moment before he decided that the response was not satisfactory. He then shouted in a rumbling voice that shook the walls and caused the dust to fall from the caulk.

"Prisoner five five zero zero, respond."

A voice week voice, accompanied by the occasional spattering cough, replied.

"How long have I bean hear?" It asked.

"It is the year two zero six five. The prisoner has been incarcerated for two two years." The man boomed.

"And why, prey tell, do you now grace me with your presence?" The feeble voice asked.

"What do you offer a man who but longs for death, with no family and no legacy. At one time you where the best in the world. Not even the League of Shadows could compare." The silhouetted man replied.

"There is simply nothing you can offer me and nothing I can offer you." The prisoner sputtered.

The shadowed man took a deliberate step backwards from the door.

"It took years but the system has provided a name." He rumbled.

"And?" The prisoner wheezed.

"Prisoner Slade Wilson, our demands and our offers will be presented in to weeks. You will be given one chance to answer. Until that time you will be relocated to intensive care. The company does not like to be kept waiting." The man finished and the door slammed shut.

Slade Wilson rolled over onto his stomach, face half in the rotting water. He tried to move his legs, long since atrophied, and failed. He laughed, sputtering water, and out of habit rubbed the spot just above his tailbone where the bullet was stuck.

Chapter 1

Wayne Tower Gotham city...

Bruce hobbled down the long staircase to the bat-cave, leaning heavily on his Cain. A minor heat signature, a blip on the motion detectors, and the slightest of residue from the olfactory detectors. Bruce new who it was, and the fact that he was allowed that knowledge was either a minor courtesy or someone wanted to talk.

He hobbled into the cave and hit the start up button. Banks of monitors booted up and rows of lights flickered on in succession. In the far corner of the room a figure was bent over a table and earnestly working. Bruce had to strain his old eyes to see, but he recognized the figure. A little shorter than average with a lean but strong build. A black leather jacket over a suit of form fitting sculpted nanokevlar blend. A pair of pistols, segmented boots, and a red bat across his back.

"Jason, what is this about?" Bruce asked.

The figure paused and lifted up a red helmet, ducking into the shadows to hide his face. With a mechanical wine and a snap, he locked it around his head. Turning to Bruce, the Red Hood stepped out into the light, a matching red bat on his chest, and an expressionless red mask starring.

"I ran into the bat-kid tonight Bruce." Jason Todd growled.

"Did you hurt him?" Bruce asked worried.

"No, he's good, but I let him get away clean. He will probably be here any minute." The Hood replied.

Jason cast a passive glance around the cave that had once been his home before asking his next question.

"Does he know who I am?" He asked.

"No" Bruce replied, "He has no idea what you are."

"I thought we had an understanding Bruce. After you and Dick and Oliver finally gave it up, it was my turn to fix things." Jason said.

"And then you started splicing." Bruce replied.

"It keeps me in the game." Jason snapped back.

"It has made you into a genetic freak!" Bruce shouted in return.

"I am a freak in so very many ways... but at least I was a solution." Jason said clenching a trembling fist.

"You where also a mercenary, and assassin, and a government thug." Bruce scolded.

"What is it you think you did Bruce? All you have done is made a problem worse? Who put Black Mask underground? Me! Who ended Deadshot, and the Riddler? I even went overseas and put an end to the League of Shadows! All you did was let the same mad men kill again and again!" Jason screamed.

"You burnt down Arkham Jason, thirty three people..." Bruce was interrupted.

"Thirty Three inmates, all guilty!" Jason corrected.

"Do you know what the real difference between you and me is Bruce?" Jason asked.

"I don't kill." Bruce snapped back.

"What about Deathstroke?" Jason mocked.

"That was different." Bruce growled.

"The difference between us Bruce. We both save people, but I don't have myself shined into the sky so the whole world can see how important and inspirational I am. An over blown ego, a lot of money, and a grudge does not make a hero." Jason scowled.

"Get out." Bruce ordered.

"One last question. You've had half a dozen Robins, but this is the first Batman. He must really be something. It makes me wonder... When some psychopath murders this kid, will you finally care enough to actually stop him?" Jason asked.

"Jason...Go to hell." Bruce replied.

"I am practically sprinting there to see a lot of our old friends. But hell is a relief after I am done with them." In a flash the Red Hood was gone, leaving Bruce shacking with rage.

One of the computers buzzed as Terry Mcginis came on screen. His mask was off and he was panting. "Bruce, I see that the cave in booted up, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." Bruce replied.

"I had a run in with some guy in a red helmet tonight. He was unlike anything I have seen." Terry panted.

"Bring it into the cave and we can start looking into this guy." Bruce instructed.

"Rog..." Bruce cut the transmission short.


End file.
